Reencuentros apasionados
by Camy Uzumaki
Summary: ¿Cuándo volverás Naruto-kun?... / -¿Q...Qué? , ¿Será un acosador? / -¿Qui...quién anda ahí? / -¿Quieres que me detenga? -N..no... /-Me enloqueces / -Ahh, dilo Hinata... di que eres mía ... / Celebración y reencuentros!...Porque un Día Blanco, nunca fue tan apasionado. Lemon NH/AU


**Hola de nuevo! owo XD**

**Bueno para que entiendan lo que estoy escribiendo, primero deben leer ''El chocolate morado es mi delirio'' de ''Sandie Ch'', ya que esta es la continuacion de su historia.**

**Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews, y bueno...**

**empezemos! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Declaimer: _**''Los personajes usados aqui son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei XD''**_

_**"El presente One-shot participa en el reto nº 6 de Mundo FanFiction NaruHina: I hate Valentines... but I love to keep it white"**_

_**Advertencia: **_

_**-**__Decidi no usar algunos personajes mencionados en la historia ''El chocolate morado es mi delirio'', por lo cual este fic sera total y completamente naruhina, espero les guste!_

_-AU_

_-Lemon (Es el primero que hago, ojalá les guste D: )_

_-(xxxxxxxxxx) = Cambio de personaje_

_._

_._

_._

_Ya pasó un mes desde que Naruto-kun se convirtió mi novio y aún no puedo creerlo, todo es tan perfecto, esto es mas de lo que podría soñar, bueno, lo sería aun mas si él... si él estuviera aquí, a mi lado. Hace una semana que fue enviado a una misión a Sunahakure, comprendo que es su deber, ya que es el líder de las fuerzas armadas, pero aun así no puedo evitar extrañarlo, y mas hoy que es el Día Blanco, no espero que el me de algún obsequio, no soy ese tipo de chicas, yo solo quiero tenerlo a mi lado. ¿Cuándo volverás Naruto-kun?... _

_-¡Señorita Hyuga!, ¡Señorita Hyuga le estoy hablando! _

_-Huuuu... _

_-¿Acaba de suspirar? ,tsk, ¡Ey! ¡Señorita Hyuga! _

_-Haaaa... _

_-¿E...ella volvió a suspirar? , no me deja otra opción señorita Hyuga... _

_-¡Kyaa! El martes a las 11:00 am. tenemos una reunión con el Canciller de Kumogakure, a las 12:00 pm. tiene un almuerzo con el Ministro del Interior y... ¿Me acaba de mojar? .-¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta, si prácticamente tengo toda la cara mojada?-. _

_-No me dejó otra alternativa, parecía estar en las nubes, creo que si el mundo se hubiese acabado en este momento usted no se hubiera dado cuenta. _

_-Lo...lo siento señor Namikase .-Me entregó una pequeña toalla para secarme-. _

_-Es la cuarta vez en el día, creo que ya hasta me acostumbre jajaja. _

_-¡En verdad lo siento señor presidente! Prometo que no volverá a suceder. _

_-Tranquila todo esta bien, ¿Estabas pensando en mi hijo nuevamente?. _

_-Y...y...y...yo n...no .-No pude evitar enrojecer, a fin de cuentas no puedo permitirme mezclar mi vida personal con el trabajo, pero si tan solo él estuviera aquí... _

_-¿Señorita Hyuga?...¡No otra vez! Uhm, usaré la táctica numero 4... _

_¡Hijo mio! ¡Volviste! _

_-¡Naruto-kun!.-¿Acabo de escuchar que Naruto volvió?-. ...¿Ehh? _

_-Jajaja , lo siento, no pude evitarlo, jajaja _

_-Umph .-Creo que ya se acostumbró a hacerme bromas, sin dudas es igual a Naruto, pero esta vez fue mi culpa.- Es el presidente Señor Namikase, compórtese por favor. _

_-Y usted la secretaria del presidente Señorita Hyuga. Estoy realmente feliz de que mi hijo este con alguien que de verdad lo ame y más aun ya que es usted, alguien que considero y quiero como una hija , pero la verdad, necesito terminar de confirmar la agenda diplomática señorita Hyuga. _

_-¡Lo siento mucho! .-Estoy ardiendo, posiblemente este roja como un tomate, momneto, dije...¿Posiblemente?, ¡NO! Estoy totalmente segura de que estoy mas roja que un tomate, será mejor concentrarme, ya habrá tiempo de pensar en Naruto-kun. Solo espero que este donde este, se encuentre bien..._

_._

_._

_**(xxxxxxxxxx)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Bien muchachos, con esto concluye nuestra misión, ¡Pueden volver a sus hogares-ttebayo! _

_-¡Si, señor! _

_-Dije que termino la misión, ya dejen las formalidades... .-Creo que lo único que me molesta de este trabajo, es que no puedo tratar a mis amigos como normalmente lo hago-. Haaaa... .-Pero que se le puede hacer ¿verdad?, lo mejor será pensar en que hacer con Hinata, aunque la verdad tengo todo planeado-. Jejeje. _

_-Se esta riendo como idiota... _

_-Ya esta pensando en Hinata, que problemático... _

_-Es un idiota por excelencia, es normal que se ría así. _

_-¡Ey Teme! Te escuche _

_-Hmph. _

_-Ya dejen el escándalo .-Dijo Chouji mientras abría un paquete de golosinas. _

_-Oye Dobe, ¿No crees que si las chicas prepararon un San Valentín juntas, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo por el Día Blanco? _

_-El gran Sasuke Uchiha ¿Preocupado de regalitos? ohh, esto es nuevo-ttebayo jeje .-Si que ah cambiado, me sorprende que el despiadado militar Sasuke Uchiha, cambiara tanto, aunque la verdad no podría estar mas feliz. Él es como un hermano para mi-. _

_-Yo apoyo la idea, de seguro Temari estaría feliz con eso, aunque es un poco problemático... .-¿Estará hablando en serio?, es difícil saberlo si lo dice sin ganas-. _

_-Lo siento chicos, pero ya lo pensé y prefiero que sea algo intimo, solo entre ella y yo. _

_-Tu... ¿pensaste Dobe? _

_-¡Teme! _

_-¡Dobe! _

_-¡¿Quieres pelear Teme?! _

_-¡Cuando quieras Dobe! _

_-Tsk, esto se volvió problemático... _

_-!Sasuke-kun! .-Se escuchó un grito, pero no se de donde vin... _

_-Arrgg... .-Ya sé de donde venía...desde arriba... -. ¡Auch! _

_-Gracias por detener mi caída Naruto... ¡Kyaa Sasuke-kun, volviste! _

_-Hmph, es obvio ¿No? _

_-Ven , ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! _

_-Odio las sorpresas...Hmph _

_-¡Está te encantará! _

_-Adiós... _

_-Jajaja pobre Teme, literalmente va volando, no hay dudas de que Sakura-chan tiene una fuerza sobrehumana...Bueno, yo también me voy, ¡Mi novia me debe estar esperando-tebbayo! ¡Adiós chicos! _

_-¡Adiós Naruto! _

_Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar con eso..._

_._

_._

_**(xxxxxxxxxx)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-¡Haaa!,¡Estoy cansadísima!, supongo que hoy será otra noche mas en soledad, creo que iré directamente a dormir, no tengo muchas ganas de hacer otra cosa... ¿Dónde estarás Naruto-kun? _

_-¿Ehh?, ¿Que es esto? .-Hay un sobre Naranja pegado en mi puerta, veré que dice... _

_**''Eres la mujer mas bella que eh visto en mi vida'' **_

_-¿Q...Qué? , ¿Será un acosador? .-No lo sé ,pero estoy demasiado cansada como para ponerme a pensar en esto ahora... _

_-¡¿Qué es esto?! .-Esto me comenzó a asustar un poco, hay otro sobre naranja en la mesa...pero...¿Quién fue? _

_**''Sé todo sobre ti... **_

_**Psdt: Ese traje te queda precioso'' **_

_-¿Qui...quién anda ahí? .-Esto es malo, no sólo me dejan un sobre en la puerta, sino que este acosador también... ¡Entró a mi casa!-. ¡Kyaa! .-Se apagarón todas las luces, tengo miedo... -.¡¿Qui...quién eres?! No preguntaré de nuevo, si no respondes llamaré a la policía! _

_Nadie responde, quizás se asusto y se fue... _

_-¡Ahhh! -Volvió la luz, pero mi mesa esta llena de Rosas rojas, además hay flechas naranjas en las paredes, ¡¿Qui...quiere que siga las flechas?! .-¡Estás loco si crees que iré solo porque tú lo dices! _

_Acaba de deslizar otro sobre naranja... _

_**''Ven, no te arrepentirás...Lo prometo... **_

_**N.N'' **_

_-¿N.N? que significa eso... ¡NO! no me digas que... .-Salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a mi habitación, si lo que pienso es verdad ,entonces el acosador es... _

_-¡Naruto-kun! .-Grité emocionada al verlo ahí, parado en medio de mi habitación. _

_-¡Hinata! ,te demoraste en saber que era yo dattebayo. _

_-¡Me asustaste! pensé que era un acosador... _

_-Jajaja lo siento , bueno ,cierra los ojos. _

_-¿Eh? _

_-Tu solo hazlo, confía en mi._

_._

_._

_**(xxxxxxxxxx)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Doy una vuelta completa a su alrededor, esta tal cual la recordaba, sé que sólo fue una semana sin verla, pero sentí como si hubiera pasado un año. _

_Un metro nos separa, pero aun así puedo inhalar su delicioso aroma a flores, ese olor que me enloquece, su sola presencia provoca que me olvide de todo lo que sucede en el exterior de este lugar. _

_Me situó a sus espaldas y recojo lentamente su pelo con una de mis manos... _

_-Espero que me hayas extrañado tanto como yo a ti. _

_-Te extrañe tanto que sentí que enloquecía cada vez más por la espera. _

_-¿Enserio? .-Le pregunto mientras me acerco un poco más a su cuerpo, con la única intensión de darle su regalo, aunque es tanta la tentación que creo añadiré algo mas ''apasionado'' a esta noche de Marzo. _

_-S...si... .-suspiró al responder, no pude evitar besar ese hermoso cuello que se exponía ante mi. _

_Posé una de mis manos en su vientre, mientras me apegaba aún más a su perfecto cuerpo. _

_-¿Na...naruto-kun? _

_-Dime... .-Mi voz ya se había tornado un tanto ronca por el acalorado momento. _

_Mi mano traviesa bajo hasta su muslo ,acariciando desde el exterior al interior de este ,en un vaivén de sensaciones. _

_Volvió a suspirar al notar como mis labios rozaban delicadamente su cuello hasta donde comienza su espalda, sigo rozando y mordiendo su exquisita piel, mientras mi mano que se hallaba en su muslo volvió a subir hasta su vientre rozando levemente su feminidad._

_-Uhmm..._

_-¿Quieres que me detenga? _

_-N..no... _

_Con mi otra mano atrapo uno de sus esculturales pechos , comienzo a apretarlo y acariciarlo, pero sin dudas la ropa ya comenzó a estorbar, así que sin dudarlo, deslizo por sus brazos su chaqueta ,pero aun quedaba algo, torpemente y con un poco de su ayuda, le quito su blusa azul que se pegaba a su cuerpo acompañado de su sostén de encajes y su falda a juego. _

_Siento como ella pega sus caderas contra mi, moviéndolas en un suave balanceo que me indica que sus mas lujuriosos deseos han despertado. _

_Pellizco uno de sus pezones ya erectos por las caricias entregadas, a la vez que ella posa su mano encima de la mía, que se encontraba descansando en su vientre , tortuosamente lento guió mi mano hacia su intimidad... _

_-¿Estás segura de esto-ttebayo? si aceptas ,no habrá marcha atrás Hinata. _

_-Estoy segura Naruto, te amo. _

_-Yo también te amo Hinata. _

_Nuestras respiraciones se van acelerando cada vez más. Ella suspira cuando mi mano encuentra la fuente de sus deseos, posándose abiertamente sobre esta ,esto a la vez que una de sus manos se dirige hacia mi, en busca de mi virilidad, pero se desvío hacia mis nalgas ,apretándome más a su cuerpo para sentir mi deseo palpable sobre ella, ahora el que suspira soy yo, quien diría que la pequeña y dulce Hinata tendría un lado tan lujurioso._

_Mi mano sigue acariciando su intimidad por encima de la pequeña prenda restante y ya noto como su humedad se va colando a través de esta. _

_-uhmm... .-Una pequeña sonrisa triunfante se dibuja en mi rostro al escucharla tan excitada. De un solo movimiento la hago girar hacia mi, de tal manera que nuestras respiraciones chocan y nuestras narices se rozan cariñosamente. Ella vuelve a pegar su cuerpo contra el mío, me rodea el cuello con sus delicados brazos, acariciando mi cabello y se me queda mirando fijamente. Miro detenidamente su rostro, notando como sus mejillas están teñidas de un rosa intenso, a pesar de su actitud lujuriosa, ella mantiene esa ternura en su rostro, ¡Me encanta!. Miro fijamente sus hermoso ojos de Luna y casi me pierdo en su belleza, con un gran esfuerzo dejo de mirarla y dirijo mi atención a un lugar de su rostro que ansió probar nuevamente...sus labios ya entreabiertos. Muerdo su labio inferior ,ella se acerca para juntar finalmente nuestros labios ,pero antes de que eso suceda me alejo un poco, noto la confusión en su rostro, asi que simplemente sonrió un poco e inicio el beso mas apasionado y lleno de amor que eh dado en mi vida. Mi lengua se encuentra gustosa con la suya, se tocan, se enredan, juegan. Nuestros cuerpos se mueven al compás de nuestro beso y su espalda se arquea levemente. Mis manos descienden a través de su espalda dejando un camino de caricias, hasta llegar a su trasero, con ambas manos lo aprieto y ella instintivamente rodea mi cintura con sus piernas, provocando que nuestros sexos se rocen enloquecedoramente. _

_Ella inicia un movimiento que cadera, suave y tortuoso que aumenta el roce, llevándome a la locura. _

_-Hinata... .-Alcanzo a pronunciar en medio de tantas sensaciones, ya casi no lo resisto...¡La necesito!_

_Aún con ella en brazos, comienzo a caminar torpemente hasta su cama, con toda la delicadeza que puedo, la recuesto sobre esta. Quiero situarme sobre ella, pero me lo impide, ¡Dios! es ella quien se pone sobre mi. _

_Con esa timidez tan típica en ella, pone sus manos sobre mi torso ya desnudo, comienza a besar mi cuello, bajando y dando suaves besos por todo mi abdomen. _

_-Me enloqueces... .-Le digo entre jadeos y su sonrojo aumenta. _

_-Y tu a mi .-Me dice mientras reanuda su movimiento de caderas. _

_Ya no lo soporto, necesito sentirla, ¡La necesito con locura! _

_La hago girar, poniéndome esta vez encima de ella, me deshago de las prendas que entorpecían mi actuar, y tomo una de sus piernas entre mis manos, acerco mi boca a ella, dejando un camino de besos, desde la punta de su pie, hasta el inicio de mi perdición. _

_Entre suspiros y jadeos me pongo entre sus piernas, la miro esperando expectante a que afirme que desea lo que esta a punto de suceder. _

_Ella simplemente mueve su cabeza de forma afirmativa, y eso es todo lo que necesito... _

_-Te amo Hinata, te amo desde la primero vez que te vi entrar a la oficina de mi padre .-Nuestros sexos se rozan, provocando que ambos jadeáramos. _

_-Te amo Naruto-kun, te amo desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, te amo... ¡Ahhh!... _

_De un solo movimiento la penetro, ella me rodea nuevamente con sus piernas, buscando profundizar aun más las sensaciones que nos envolvian. _

_Su espalda se arquea aun mas de solo placer, nuestras respiraciones agitadas chocan nuevamente y mis embestidas se tornan un poco mas aceleradas._

_-Ahh...uhmm .-Los sonidos que salen de su boca no hacen mas que aumentar mi excitación. Se aferra aun mas a mi y sus caderas se mueven a la par de mis embestidas, en una danza únicamente de placer. _

_-Ahh, dilo Hinata... di que eres mía .-No soy alguien posesivo, pero Hinata es lo único que nunca estaría dentro de esa lista de cosas que puedo compartir. _

_-So...soy tuya Naruto-kun...uhmm...¡Sigue! _

_-Así es Hinata, solo mía. _

_-Y tu...ahh...solo mío. _

_-Te amo. _

_-Y yo a ti. _

_Aumento la velocidad de mis movimientos junto con la profundidad, ella me responde con gritos de placer, arquea aun mas su espalda en señal de que el clímax se aproxima, por mi parte siento un exquisito calor recorrer mi miembro, siento mi cuerpo preparado para liberarse. _

_Aumento la velocidad a mas no poder, llevándonos a la locura. Sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda al convulsionar sobre mi miembro, a la vez que me derramo en su interior, ¡Es la mejor sensación del mundo! _

_-¡Naruto! _

_-¡Hinata! .-Gritamos al unísono por la llegada inminente de nuestro orgasmo. _

_Me giro, aun estando en su interior, la recuesto sobre mi pecho acariciando su larga cabellera azulada, nos quedamos en silencio mientras tratamos de normalizar nuestras respiraciones. _

_-Feliz Día Blanco .-Le digo apuntando hacia la pequeña cadena de oro que adornaba su cuello. _

_-¡Es hermosa!... ¿Una ''N''? .-Pregunta dudosa. _

_-¡De Naruto-ttebayo! _

_-Pero .-No dijo nada mas al notar la cadena en mi cuello-. ...Tiene una ''H''... .-Lo dice notoriamente emocionada, ¡Creo que le gusto! _

_-Tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo Hinata, te amo. _

_-También te amo...¡Kyaa! .-La levanto, sentándola sobre mis piernas-. _

_-¿Lista para otra ronda?..._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
